Jack Finds Love
by Mandi Stories
Summary: Jack Frost has always felt like he was missing something in his life, until he found Mavis Dracula. But could their secrets from eachother ruin their newly found relationship, and what kind of relationship?
1. Jack Finds Love

Jack Finds Love

Chapter 1- The Girl With the Blue Eyes…

Jack's POV

I was flying over the forest close to Burgess, creating the typical winter storm when I saw her. She had coal black, chin length hair, big blue eyes, and pale white skin. She was beautiful, but she was crying. I flew down to introduce myself; she was sitting beneath a tree, her face in her hands. "Uh… hi…."I said. She was startled and turned her head to look at me. "Oh! Um… hi?" She was even cuter up close. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost," I exclaimed. "My names Mavis," she said whipping her eyes dry with her black coat. For a minute I was just staring at her big blue eyes, not knowing what to say. "So… why are you crying?" I asked. She stared at the ground and said, "Oh me? I was supposed to be on my way to Hawaii with my boyfriend, until he dumped me in the airport!" she said, her eyes tearing up again. I was shocked, what jerk would dump a beautiful girl like this!? It got me angry and sad for her. "Well… you must be freezing, let me take you somewhere?" I asked. "Okay," she whispered sadly. I offered my hand, she accepted it gracefully, and then I flew her back to Burgess.

Mavis's POV

I couldn't believe it! This guy Jack could fly, like me!? I thought he was very handsome, he had snow, white hair, frost blue eyes, and frosty pale skin, with perfect features, and he was a catch! I couldn't help but blush when he took my hand, but when he did, I felt something… something special. I don't know if it was just me, but I think I zinged with him! But that was impossible, right? You only zing once, right? Who cares, he was super cute, and he seemed to like me, so why not give it a shot at flirting right?

Jack's POV

When we got to Burgess, she had an amazed look on her face, that's when I realized, she could see me! Usually teens couldn't see Guardians, but she did seem… different. "You can fly! I don't know why it didn't hit me before, your Jack Frost! Like THE Jack Frost, with powers and stuff!?" she nearly screamed. I laughed, "Ya, that's me, and it's called a Guardian, by the way." Her eyes widened, "My dad said they weren't real, I knew it was true! Ever since I was 21, I've always wanted to meet one of you!" "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." That made her blush, and when she did I got a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me that I never had before. "Oh, and thanks for comforting me back there, I needed it," she said with a shy smile, looking at her feet. "I have something to tell you too," She said. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, I'm…. a… vampire," she said embarrassed. That's when the black sand came.


	2. Jack Finds Love ch 2

Jack Finds Love

Chapter 2- The Attack

Mavis's POV

Black sand tied Mavis's hands and feet together, as she fell to the floor. She screamed for Jack, but he was fighting some guy with grey skin and black clothing, and glowing yellow eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she was terrified, but mostly for Jack. The dark man, disappeared, Jack was running to Mavis's side when he appeared again, at Mavis's side, about to grab her, when jack ran into him. Mavis was frightened, and she panicked, felling so helpless, not knowing what to do. Then she realized, she could turn into a bat and be released from these sand chains. She transformed, with purple light illuminating her, then retransformed into her original figure. She ran towards Jack and the dark man, who were fighting with each other. The dark man striked Jack in the stomach, Jack crashed against a tree, his head dangling. Mavis thought to use that freezing power her dad had, he hoped it would work. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then waved her hand in front of her. She opened her eyes, there was the dark man right in front of her, about to grab her, but frozen in place.

Jack's POV

When Jack saw Mavis, freeze Pitch in his placed, He couldn't stop staring at her. He just couldn't believe it, that a beautiful small, fragile looking girl could stop Pitch (literally) with a flick of her wrist. He remembered her saying she was a vampire right before Pitch attacked, but why would Pitch attack her? _I guess I'll find out after I bring him to North,_ Jack thought. He caught sight of Mavis staring at him; he stared back, looking into her big blue eyes. He waked over to her, "how did you do that?" Jack asked. "I don't know," Mavis whispered in response. "Come on, I'll take you and Pitch to the North Pole, you okay with meeting new people?" jack asked. She nodded excitedly; Jack thought she was so cute, with her wide eyes and her little smile. He couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed Pitch, and then offered his other hand to her. Mavis shook her head, then transformed into a little bat, with the same eyes. Jack shrugged and started flying towards the North Pole, Mavis flapping behind him.

Mavis's POV

She couldn't believe it, she did it, and she knew how to use one of her powers. She chatted with Jack, and couldn't help blushing when he mentioned her freezing Pitch into place. He looked back at her and smiled at her blush, like that was what he was waiting for. Mavis smiled, and for the rest of the trip they got to know each other. Jack talked about the other Guardians, and Mavis talked about all the monsters she knew. Mavis could tell Jack was fascinated with monsters, like she was with Guardians. Every time Jack looked at her, she got a warm feeling inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder why Pitch had attacked them, but Jack said she would find out at the North Pole. When they got there, Mavis was as curious as a little kitten, asking questions about everything, and inspecting everything in her path. When she realized she was being annoying she shut her mouth instantly, but when she gave an apologetic look to Jack, he was just smiling at her. After meeting the other Guardians, and finding out that Pitch wanted her power to make himself more powerful, she started to get scared. Why did he want _her_ power?


	3. Jack Finds Love ch 3

Jack Finds Love ch 3

Mavis's POV

After the meeting, North asked if he could speak to Jack alone for a minute. I nodded and walked out of the room, and excitedly started looking around. I have never been to the North Pole before. I watched anxiously at the yetis making the toys, I loved Christmas and I thought that when am I ever going to see how it all works again so, why not? When I got bored with watching the yetis I wondered off and somehow found this HUGE room with a giant globe with little bright lights around it. After getting a good look at it I found this hall leading to other rooms, bedrooms to be correct. There weren't any coffins. "No coffins? How do Humans sleep?" I wondered. Obviously the Guardians don't sleep because I learned that they really don't need it so they must have visitors that do, like me. I decided to make myself at home and change into my pajamas, the sun was coming out and I was getting tired. There was the whole "no coffins" situation that bugged me; I probably would be comfortable on a bed. Then I got an idea, I walked to the side on the side of the wall onto the nice hard wooden celling. I lay down on my back, looking down at the floor. It was kind of weird being sleeping upside down, but I had done it before out of curiosity when I was littler, and bats do sleep upside down. "Duh!" I told myself, and transformed into my batty little self then fell asleep upside down on the celling.

Jack's POV

Mavis left me and the other Guardians alone like North asked her to. "Jack, now that we know why Pitch wants Mavis, we will have to keep an eye on her," North explained. "We have to make sure she is safe and is with one of us at all times, because if he attacked when you were with her, it means he must want her badly," said Bunny. "So we won't leave her alone, got it," I said walking out the door. "Uh, where do you think you're going?" Bunny asked me. "Well you guys said we can't leave her alone, and she _is_ alone right now right? So I'm going to go keep an _eye_ on her," I said closing the door behind me. "Now, where are you?" I whispered to myself.

(30 minutes later)

I searched nearly everywhere and I started to worry that Pitch took her during the private discussion between me and the other Guardians. Then I went into one of the bedrooms. I turned around and was startled to see her face close to mine only….upside down. "Hi," she said. "Hi," I said back looking up at her feet standing on the celling.


End file.
